


Ho! Ho! Ho!

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Claus gives M her heart's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho! Ho! Ho!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [fuckyeahdench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdench/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> This is a massive reworking of an older fic.

“M, you’re not going to sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?”

“Certainly not!” Olivia replied to her assistant.

“But why, ma’am?”

Olivia shook her head, and try as she might, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she looked up at her personal assistant. Eve was grinning from ear to ear, with a silly pair of tinsel antlers perched on her head. “No, Moneypenny, it would not be proper.”

“Oh, come on, M!” Moneypenny encouraged her. “Even Mr. Mallory is being a sport.”

Olivia followed the younger woman’s gaze across the room, to where indeed, Gareth Mallory, Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee, was currently sitting on Santa’s lap. Behind him, a small lined had formed with various members of Six waiting their turn to visit with the Jolly Old Elf.

Unable to help herself, Olivia snorted. “Who’s the lucky Santa?”

“Uhm…” Eve looked thoughtful. “Good question,” she said. “I don’t really know.”

“He looks to be doing a good job of it; everyone is having a good time.”

Eve nodded her agreement, then reached down and grabbed Olivia’s hand, and tugged her to her feet. “Come on, M, you have to do it.”

Olivia shook her head again, refusing to budge.

“Just think of the boost in morale it will give everyone to see you do it.”

Olivia sighed. “All right, Eve,” Olivia said, and let Moneypenny guide her across the room.

“I’ve got another one for you, Santa,” Eve called out with a grin, gesturing to her boss.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” Santa said, patting his lap. “Come… sit on Santa’s lap.”

Olivia looked about to protest, but a gentle shove and a pleading look from Moneypenny changed her mind. She slowly lowered herself down to sit on Santa’s lap.

“So, tell me little girl…” Santa said. “Have you been good this year?”

Olivia turned to answer, and caught bright blue eyes twinkling back at her. She felt her heart start to beat a little quicker as she realized who was playing Santa. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Yes, I have… Santa,” Olivia finally answered.

Santa smiled, then gave a jolly laugh. “Ho! Ho! Ho! Santa’s happy to hear that. And what would you like for Christmas?”

In spite of herself, the small smile on Olivia’s face grew wistful as she answered in a quiet voice, “My heart’s desire.”

Just as Santa was about to answer, Tanner appeared beside them. “Ma’am, sorry to interrupt, but the PM’s on the phone. He wishes to speak with you right away.”

Olivia sighed, and nodded. She patted Santa’s shoulder. “Keep up the good work, Santa,” she told him, then followed Tanner out of the hall.

**~*007*~**

Olivia let herself into her flat with a sigh. The cheerful mood she’d been in earlier in the evening gone in the aftermath of the Prime Minister’s ranting.

Did the man not have anything better to do on Christmas Eve, she wondered as she walked into her living room, and headed straight for the drinks cabinet, than to tear a strip off her hide? She took a long swallow, then poured some more Scotch into the glass. At least this time it wasn’t about Bond,’ she thought wryly.

She took another sip of the amber liquid as she glanced around her dark living room. 

_“And what would you like for Christmas?”_

“My heart’s desire,” Olivia repeated her answer aloud to the empty room.

All of a sudden she felt very lonely.

She quickly drained her glass, plunked it down on the cabinet, then walked out of the living room. A nice, hot bubble bath was in order, she decided.

Entering her bedroom, Olivia stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Santa Claus sitting crossed legged in the middle of her bed.

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Welcome home!” he chortled, a big grin shining at her from beneath the fluffy white beard.

“I am in no mood for games tonight, _Santa_ ,” she told him, a serious tone in her voice. “Please leave.”

Santa quickly scrambled off the bed, and walked over to her. “I take it the call with the PM did not go well.”

“No.”

“Should I start apologizing now?”

She uttered a small derisive laugh. “No, James. Amazingly enough, your name was not mentioned once.”

Surprised blue eyes looked back at her. “Really?”

“Yes. I was quite shocked.”

“So am I,” Bond muttered.

“What brings you here, _Santa_?” 

“I was concerned when you did not return to the party.”

“After speaking with the PM, I was no longer in the party mood.”

“I gathered as much,” James said. “So I thought I’d try to cheer you up.”

“By breaking into my home as per usual?”

“Whatever works.” He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling at her.

Olivia shook her head, and surprised herself by chuckling softly. He really was such a cheeky bugger.

“So, what possessed you to play Santa this afternoon?”

“Eve talked me into it,” James admitted.

Olivia snorted. “I’m sure she did.”

“Don’t be snarky, M. She simply asked, and I thought, what the hell. At the very least, I figured you’d get a kick out of it. And,” he pulled off the hat, wig and beard, and tossed them on the nearby chair, “I enjoyed doing it.”

“I’ll bet,” she said, thinking off all the pretty girls that had taken a turn sitting on his lap over the course of the evening.

“And not for the reason you’re thinking.”

Olivia gave him a look, then stepped around him, and walked over to the large window, and gazed outside. “So if not for all the pretty girls, then why?”

“Just because,” he replied, and she could hear his footsteps on the carpet as he came up behind her. “I thought it would be a boost to office morale.”

“It was that,” Olivia acknowledged. “Everyone seemed to really enjoy themselves.”

Silence descended between them as they both looked out into the street.

“May I ask you a question?” James asked in a quiet voice a few moments later.

She met his eyes in the reflection of the glass, and nodded.

“What exactly is your heart’s desire?”

Olivia closed her eyes, cursing herself silently for her slip earlier. Opening her eyes, she could see that he was still peering intently at her in the window. She took a deep breath, deciding to tell him anything but the truth, then slowly turned to face him.

She inhaled sharply.

His gaze was piercing. A desirous, hopeful look filling his incredible blue eyes.

“You,” Olivia whispered, surprising herself. “You are my heart’s desire, James.”

“…Olivia…” James exhaled her name, and reached out to cup her cheek.

Olivia placed her right hand on his chest over his heart, her voice still just above a whisper when she continued, “I’m not certain how it happened, and perhaps I am just a foolish, old woman, but you’ve somehow managed to work your way into my heart.”

“Years of perseverance,” James quipped, his eyes twinkling at her. “I knew I’d wear you down eventually.”

A small sound of amusement escaped her. “Cheeky sod.”

James smiled, and nodded. “You are not a foolish, old woman,” he told her, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he placed his other hand on her waist.

Olivia shook her head. 

“It’s true,” James said. “You are fiercely intelligent, and incredibly desirable, and I have wanted you for as long as I can remember.” He lowered his head, and brushed a light kiss to her lips. “I have also fallen in love with you. I’m not entirely sure when that happened, but it did.”

Olivia pulled back to look at him. “Why me?”

“Who else could it be, M? Who else knows me as you do? Who else could understand what we do, that fierce need to serve as we do?” James responded passionately. “Every woman I have known, be it in the line of duty or personally, has paled in comparison to you.”

“Oh, James…”

“I promise you, Olivia, I am not playing games. My feelings for you are very real,” he told her, then lowered his head once again. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips, then captured her mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

Olivia broke off the kiss with a laugh when James tried to pull her closer, but the large pillow serving as his Santa belly got in the way.

“Damn thing,” James swore, stepping away from her as he pulled the jacket up, then yanked the pillow out, and tossed it aside. She was still laughing when he reached for her, and drew her back into his arms, then silenced her with a kiss.

Olivia moaned as James pulled her closer, while simultaneously pushing her back against the wall, his hard body pressed all along hers. She slid her hands up his chest, one resting on his shoulder, the other curling around the back of his head to hold his mouth to hers as she parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

A low groan sounded deep in James’ throat as their tongues met, her taste invading his senses. Her breasts were pillowed deliciously against his chest, and he smiled into the kiss when he felt her nipples harden through their clothes.

They broke off the kiss, their foreheads resting together as they sought to catch their breath.

“I want you, Olivia,” James told her, his voice low and filled with need. “Will you let me make love to you?”

“Oh yes…” Olivia replied breathlessly. “I want you too, James. So much…”

James lifted his head from hers and gave her a loving smile. He stepped back, one hand reaching up to caress her cheek before moving away from her, and walking across the room.

“James?” Olivia asked, wondering if he’d suddenly changed his mind.

“Just…” he turned on the bedside lamps, then moved to the light switch on the wall, and flipped the light off. “Creating a little ambiance,” James said with a grin as he slowly walked back towards her.

Olivia smiled, and pushed herself off the wall, and met him at the side of her bed. She reached up, her fingers playing with the buttons on the Santa jacket, and began to slowly release them as she leaned in to kiss him.

James returned her kiss as he tugged on her blouse, freeing it from her skirt, then quickly went to work on the buttons. He pulled out of the kiss, his eyes following the blouse as he pushed it from her shoulders to pool on the floor.

“You are so beautiful,” James told her in a voice laced with desire, reaching out to brush his fingers over her peaked nipples through the lace of her black bra. He slid his hands around to her back, and tugged gently on the catch as he met her eyes. “May I?”

Olivia nodded, and watched his eyes darken as his fingers deftly released the catch, then slowly peeled her bra away. She inhaled sharply, as his large hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs circling her taut nipples.

“Perfect… just perfect,” James murmured. “I knew you would have perfect breasts,” he told her, lifting his eyes to hers, smiling as she blushed. He took a step back, and sat on the edge of the mattress, and pulled her closer so that she was standing between his legs. “I just knew…” James murmured, as he leaned in and pulled a rosy nipple into his mouth.

Olivia moaned softly as he teased and suckled her breast, his tongue swirling around the aching peak. “James…” she breathed his name, and pushed the Santa jacket off his shoulders. Her hands moved down over his bare arms, and back up again to clutch at his head as he released her breast and kissed his way over to the other mound, taking her other nipple between his teeth.

“James…” Olivia shuddered in his arms, holding him tighter as she felt her legs weaken slightly. “I can’t…”

James felt her lean against him, and realized that he was supporting her weight. He pulled back from her breasts, and smiled up at her, his fingers moving to the snap of her skirt. “M…?”

Olivia nodded, and watched through lidded eyes as James quickly unsnapped her skirt, and pulled down the zipper. He held her eyes as he tugged the skirt over her hips, then gently pushed it down until it joined her blouse on the floor at her feet.

“Oh fuck!” James groaned when he dropped his gaze to see that she was wearing a pair of black lace knickers, and stockings. “You’re wet,” he said softly, licking his lips at the sight of the damp spot on her knickers.

“Ja… ames…” She exhaled his name as he traced his fingers over the lips of her sex through her knickers, then pressed the moist material against her clit, rubbing slowly.

“Do you always wear knickers like this?” James asked, leaning in to nuzzle the lace just above her curls, his hands sliding around her to cup her rear. He groaned again at the feel of bare flesh. He lifted his head to look up at her. “Christ! M! A thong? You’re wearing a thong?!”

Olivia smiled down at him and nodded before taking a step back out of the pile of clothes at her feet, then slowly turned. “Do you like?”

“Oh yes…” James admitted with a huge grin, and reached for her, pulling her back between his legs. “I’d hoped your underwear would be something lacy… but a thong?! Fuck, Olivia!”

“I don’t wear this all the time. In fact, I’ve not worn one in years.”

“What made you decide to wear one today?”

“I wanted to feel sexy,” she admitted quietly, and to her chagrin, felt a blush steal over her cheeks.

“You don’t need skimpy knickers to be sexy.”

Olivia smiled fondly. “I know that, dear boy. I said to _feel_ sexy.” She cupped his cheek. “Sometimes all it takes is a skimpy, sexy pair of underwear to do the trick.”

James grinned. “Well then, Happy Christmas to me!”

She laughed, then put her hand on his shoulder when he tried to draw her closer. “And what about your underwear? What is Santa wearing under his suit?”

His grin changed into a smirk as he grasped her waist, and guided her a few steps back then stood. He tugged the braces holding up the red trousers off his shoulders, then reached for the drawstring securing the waist.

“Stop!” Olivia told him, swatting his hands out of the way, and took hold of the drawstring. “Let me.”

“By all means. It is Christmas after all.”

“And I’m unwrapping my present, is that it?”

“Something like that.” James replied, his voice laced with amusement. 

Olivia untied the drawstring, loosened the trousers, then pushed them down.

“I’m glad I removed the boots already,” he quipped, kicking the red Santa trousers aside, then held up his hands. “Well?”

“Silk boxers…” Olivia hummed her approval, as she reached out to cup his cock which was tenting the black silk, pleased when he groaned and thrust into her hand. She stroked him for a few moments, then released him. Skimming her fingers along the waistband of the boxers, she stepped closer, and pressed her body against his. “I love the feel of silk against my skin.”

James grinned. “I love the feel of your skin…” he said, sliding his hands down her back to cup her bottom, squeezing both cheeks gently, then trailed them back up her back to slip his fingers into her short hair. “So silky soft,” he whispered against her lips as he claimed them in a hungry kiss.

Olivia returned the passionate kiss, her arms wrapping tightly around his back, her hands clutching at his shoulders as he spun her around. She giggled out of the kiss when she felt the side of the bed at the back of her knees.

James smiled, then gently eased her down onto the mattress. He reached out, and hooked his fingers in the sides of her thong. Holding her gaze, he slowly eased the tiny scrap of lace down her long legs.

Olivia shifted, lifting her hips to aid him, her eyes never leaving his; watching as the deep blue orbs darkened with stark want, need and lust… and she felt an answering wave of desire crash over her.

When the thong reached her knees, James stopped, his eyes falling to the white curls between her thighs. He leaned over her, and ran his hands up her thighs, until he reached her sex, then lightly combed his fingers through the soft hair.

Olivia moaned softly, a rush of moisture pooling at her core as he licked his lips, then lifted his gaze to hers. “I need to taste you, Olivia… please…” he asked in a soft, husky voice. “… yes…” Olivia nodded.

James smiled, finished removing her knickers, then knelt on the floor before her. He tugged her to the edge of the bed, then lifted her legs, hooking them over his shoulders, and edged closer. He closed his eyes as the scent of her arousal wafted over him. Opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, his fingers combing through the damp curls before he gently opened her to his hungry eyes.

“Fuck…” he murmured, then covered her pussy with his mouth.

“James!” Olivia cried out as his tongue swept over her sex, darting into her several times, before moving up to circle her swollen clit.

James smiled inwardly as Olivia dug her heels into his back, pulling him closer as he continued to lick, suck, and nibble her swollen flesh, coaxing her juices to flow. He unwrapped one arm from her around her leg, then slid two fingers into her hot sheath.

“James… ooh… mmm…” Olivia moaned, her fists clenching the blanket, as he began to thrust the long digits in and out of her while he suckled hard on her clit, his tongue teasing and twirling around the hard nub.

“You taste wonderful…” he spoke softly against her flesh, the vibrations causing her to arch beneath him, and press herself against his talented mouth.

“James… I’m… close… oh fuck… so close…” Olivia began to sob, the sweet agony of her impending orgasm growing stronger with every sweep of his tongue against her clit, and every thrust of his fingers within her. “James… please…”

James increased the pressure against her clit, lightly abrading the tender flesh with his teeth, and driving his long digits into her with increasing speed. “Come, Olivia,” he encouraged, speaking around the quivering flesh in his mouth. “Come for me…”

“…James…”

“Come!”

“OH GOD JAMES!” Olivia screamed, as her release crashed over her. Her thighs closed around his head, as she arched against him, thrusting herself against his mouth and hand, the intense sensations coursing wildly through her body. “James… James…” she panted his name over and over as her orgasm continued rolling over her.

James groaned, as her juices flowed into his mouth, his lips and tongue replacing his fingers at her opening; his tongue darting in and out of her throbbing sex while his fingers circled her clit.

“Oh fuck!” Olivia cried out suddenly, her hand moving to clench in his hair as another strong orgasm burst through her. “JAMES!”

James continued his ministrations, slowly easing up until she lay quiescent on the bed, with just the occasional tremor passing through her body. He gently eased her legs down from his shoulders, and got to his feet, then carefully shifted her back on the bed so that she was lying properly on it.

Through glazed eyes, Olivia watched as James removed his boxers, then climbed onto the bed beside her. She rolled towards him, her hands grasping his face, and pulled his mouth to hers. Kissing him voraciously, she fell back onto the mattress, pulling James on top of her.

James settled his body against hers, his hips fitting perfectly within the cradle of her thighs, his rampant erection pressing against her wet centre. He moaned into her mouth, as the amorous kiss continued, and began to rock gently against her.

After several long minutes, James broke off the kiss, and gazed down at her, a tender smile forming on his lips at the love and satisfaction glowing bright in Olivia’s blue eyes. “I love you, Olivia. So very much.”

“I love you too…” Olivia replied, nipping at his chin with her teeth. “I want you inside me.” She circled her hips under him. “Make love to me, James.”

“Whatever your heart desires…” James replied, slipping a hand between them to grasp his cock in his hand, and placed at the entrance to her pussy.

“You…” Olivia whispered, as she shifted beneath him, opening her legs wider while her hands trailed down his sides to clutch at his firm arse, as he slowly sank inside her. “Mmm… yesss…” she hissed at the feeling of James’ hard cock stretching and filling her. “…oh, James… my heart…”

“My M…” James whispered, covering her mouth in a passionate kiss, pouring everything he felt for her into the kiss, as he began to thrust gently inside her.

They moved together slowly, falling into a matching rhythm quickly, as if they’d been lovers for years, letting the feelings and sensations build and expand within, and throughout their bodies.

“James…” Olivia gasped, as he suddenly withdrew completely. Her gasp changed to a moan when he sank back inside her with deliberate slowness. “Oh… fuck…” she whimpered as he did it again, then again. “I… ooh… god…”

James smiled, as he began moving inside her again, his hips pistoning in a steady rhythm as he felt her inner walls contracting around his thrusting prick.

All of a sudden, the slow and steady pace wasn’t enough for Olivia. She wrapped her legs around James’ waist, and arched beneath him. “Faster… James… please…”

James nodded, pushed up on his arms, and began to drive himself quickly in and out of her.

“Yes! Yes, James… just like that,” Olivia moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders as the sensations built, growing more intense with every thrust of his cock into her. She cried out his name when he shifted again, the fingers of his one hand slipping between them to find, and stroke her clit. “Oh… fuck! James, yes!”

“Olivia…” James groaned, as she rocked with him, her arms and legs tightening around him. He could feel that she was close, and began to plunge into her with renewed effort, determined that she find her release before him. “Come for me, M…” James’ fingers circled her clit furiously.

“James… I…”

“That’s it!” James encouraged her, feeling her body stiffen, then begin to writhe beneath him, as her orgasm began to move through her. “Come…”

“James!” Olivia cried out, the sensations of her release vibrating through her body.

James continued to thrust into her, prolonging her pleasure, groaning as her nails bit into the skin of his shoulder, and suddenly he was shouting her name as his orgasm took him by surprise. He collapsed onto her, his hands sliding beneath her back to clutch her shoulders, as he slammed his hips into her, over and over.

A low keen sounded in Olivia’s throat, and her body tightened around his, as she felt his cum spill inside her. She rhythmically clenched and unclenched her inner muscles around his still moving cock, milking him until he stopped moving.

“Oh God…” James panted against her neck, his tongue darting out to lick her damp skin. “That was… incredible,” he slowly lifted his head to smile down at her. “ **You** are incredible…”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Olivia quipped, returning his smile, then increased her hold on him when he began to lift his body off of her. “No… stay… please…”

“Olivia, I’m too heavy…”

“No you’re not. Please…” Olivia pleaded quietly, as she met his eyes. “I like the feeling of you inside me…”

“And I like being inside you.” James smiled down at her, his eyes alive with love and affection. “Whatever your heart desires…”

Olivia returned his smile, shifting her hand to his cheek. “You… always you.”

James lowered his mouth to hers in a deep, loving kiss. “Lower your legs…” he murmured against her lips. “Trust me,” he said at her questioning look.

Olivia did as he asked, unwrapping her legs from around him, letting them fall to the mattress, then gave a soft squeal when James suddenly rolled onto his back, taking care to keep them joined as he pulled her on top of him. He hooked the blanket with his foot, and managed to pull it over them.

“How’s that?”

“Mmm… very nice.” Olivia nodded, snuggling deeper into his embrace, and sighed contentedly at the sound of his heart beating beneath her ear. “Oh… I’m sorry…” she apologized, as she suddenly yawned.

“Nothing to apologize for,” James said, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other stroking her hair. “I think we could both use some sleep… it’s been a crazy few days. And though it’s quiet for the moment, we both know that could change at the drop of a hat.”

“True,” she agreed, rubbing her cheek against his chest. “But I finally have you in my bed - ”

“And you don’t want to waste time sleeping, is that it?”

“Yes.”

James chuckled, and stroked her back. “Do you intend this to be a one off?”

“Of course not.”

“Then get some sleep,” James told her. “I’ll still be here.”

“Mmm…” Olivia cuddled closer as she yawned again.

“Sleep, M…” James soothed her.

“…love you, 007…” Olivia murmured against his chest, sleep heavy in her voice.

“I love you too, Olivia…” James replied, turning his face into her hair, his own eyes growing heavy. “You… whom my heart desires above all else.”

A soft smile lit his face when he felt her arms tighten around him in response, as she snuggled closer. 

They drifted off, and within minutes were sound asleep in each other’s arms; the desire of their hearts warming them more than any blanket ever could.


End file.
